


Chinese translation on "Enlighten me"

by renata



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	1. 【章一：逃避現實】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enlighten me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4250) by Aevium. 



他最喜歡秋天。落葉沙沙掠過岩石、清涼怡人的乾爽氣候、水池竹筒的清脆擊石聲、紛繽落葉偶爾拂過臉頰，想輕柔的喚醒他；他不敢順勢睜開雙眼，現在自己確實不在狀態，不該順勢清醒過來、可是享受葉子的觸感倒也不無不可。

冥想很困難──他的母親兼老師告訴他，冥想不是要讓人平靜、也不是讓人如願得到平衡。不是這樣的。冥想只是讓你聆聽內心，只是聆聽而己。除此以外毫無得著。

同時也有所得著。

冥想時他內心一片虛空。這就是冥想的目的──努力讓腦裏一片空白，很古怪不是嗎──現在他已能得心應手地冥想，所以能隨心所欲地控制身體各部份。他很擅長冥想；雖然有人認為他是冥想大師，但他還是若有所缺，未及臻境。

突然一個蘭髮少女躍入眼前，俯身歪過頭，自信滿滿地微笑著。『你在幹嗎？索隆？』

他驚醒過來，緊握著拳抵上冷汗涔涔的額頭。

他掙開溫暖的被窩，也不管氈子與床單糾纏不休，就蹣跚著迅速跳下床鋪。他緊抓著門框才能緩下疲憊的步伐，好一陣子才能放開，踉蹌穿過起居室，衝進浴室。他熟稔地掀起馬桶座圈，跪在地上把胃裏的東西悉數吐出，最後只能抓著馬桶乾嘔。他半趴在地上重重喘息，良久才能坐好沖水。他也懶得站起來看著吐嘔物被沖走，只洗把臉勉強提起精神，抓過旁邊的杯子注水，一把喝光。

媽的，嘴裏苦澀得要命，非沖走不可。

他馬上擠出牙膏刷牙漱口，刷了整整兩遍才吐出帶著薄荷清香的水沫。他又漱漱口把水關上，挨在洗面盆前低聲咒罵，不肯看向鏡子。

「媽的。」他清晰地狠狠咒罵，要是有人看見他現在的模樣，一定會閃身避開，不敢打擾他。他又再度咒罵，這次的嗓音卻沙啞疲憊。「媽的。」

左邊突然轉來一記猛烈的碰擊聲，他這才發現自己的拳頭已陷在洗面盆上，指間不住抽痛。索隆一直待著不動，良久才關了燈，離開浴室踱回睡房。他抓過黑色牛仔褲和寬鬆的深藍中袖襯衣，急步走進連著開放式廚房的起居室。這雖然不是超級豪宅，可是十分整潔──他一直努力把房子保持原狀──設計大方簡單，他十分喜歡這裏。

索隆必需放鬆下來。他披上洗得發白的黑皮褸，鎖上大門，在深夜兩點出門。

※

歡呼聲吆喝聲總會讓他卻步，他皺眉看著人群興奮地捏著酒瓶，腳下不穩振臂高呼，只得使勁揮開人群，總算擠到酒吧櫃檯前。

不錯，他必需冷靜下來，這吵鬧的酒吧該是最佳選擇。酒吧與平靜根本風馬牛不相及，可是管他呢，總之能喝酒就行了。他只需要喝酒，只想再次感到那熟識的微醺感。有時候神智過於清明會讓他很難受，就像剛才從夢裏醒來時一樣。他緊咬著牙，清冷地向酒保要了一瓶啤酒，酒很快就來了。這正是他喜歡Jaya這酒吧的原因；這地方的服務態度可是一流的，酒保有時候還會請常客喝酒呢；索隆悶悶地想，可是今晚討不到便宜了。

算了，反正他也不是沒法付賬；只是自己才喝那麼一丁點，荷包就乾癟得淒慘……

有人突然輕戳他的肩膀，他轉過頭看見一張熟識的臉；他雖然沒想過會遇上這人，倒也算不上十分驚訝。「你不是上夜班嗎？艾斯。」

「索隆！嘿，我還算挺幸運的，馬爾科睡不著給我電話，想賺點零用，如果我想偷懶的話就換他值班。」那高佻健碩的男人轉轉索隆身旁的座位，一屁股坐下。索隆知道這傢伙有點醉了。「所以今晚能休息啦。」

索隆冷哼一下。「今天工作已經夠嗆了，還不去睡個飽？你這傢伙真是瘋了，這種時間還在喝酒找樂子。」他語帶興味地說，指尖漫不經心地輕敲著手中的啤酒，緊張拘謹漸漸從指間流走了。艾斯總能讓他放鬆冷靜；這傢伙爽直友善，是索隆不可多得的好哥兒；雖然他們才認識一年多，但索隆還是把艾斯認作摰友，艾斯也確實是個好傢伙。索隆本來冷冰冰的，自從身邊的人努力把他的外殼打破後，他隱藏起來的個性就讓人驚嘆不已，大家都開始喜歡他。

「我才要問你在幹嗎呢！星期二你不都是乖乖窩在家嗎？怎麼突然出來？」艾斯一手支頤揉著臉頰，蠻可愛的。這傢伙對他不抱成見──當然他那白痴弟弟比他更誇張──也清楚明瞭地向他表示過了，讓索隆寬心下來，他們是互相支持對方的。

「唔。」索隆咕噥道：「睡不著。」

台上樂隊一曲終結，他倆身後的人群高聲歡呼。索隆很喜歡這酒吧，因為這地方雖然很大，人也很多，氣氛卻十分平和──酒吧能這般平和已經很了不起了。這裏現場演出的音樂也很典雅，不如其他舞廳一般播放喧鬧煩人的合成音樂。這酒吧有條不紊，他很喜歡。

艾斯一臉憂心。「又是那件事。」索隆毫無反應，艾斯只得盯著他的臉。「冥想什麼的沒有效果吧。」

索隆緊皺著眉，死死盯著快要空掉的啤酒瓶。他不想談論那件事，只得保持木然的表情。自己的臉在啤酒瓶上被扭曲、拉長，幾乎認不出來。

「唔。」他只哼了一聲作回響。這既非認同亦非否認，艾斯只能從那疲累的語氣中揣度他的意思。

他知道索隆已經好一陣無法成眠了。「你還是去看醫生吧，讓你好好睡一覺什麼的。如果那件事影響你的工作就糟了。」

「艾斯，別說了。我不想談論那件事。」

艾斯只得住嘴。索隆顯然無法休息，卻不肯讓別人幫忙，讓他十分苦惱；可是他很有分寸，知道這時候不該迫逼索隆；從索隆雙眼就知道，那傢伙快要爆炸了──而且他不住反覆掐放啤酒瓶，分明在按捺怒氣。最好還是轉變話題吧。「你明天當值？」

「嗯，晚班。你明天休假？」索隆回應道，怒意漸漸消退。他跟艾斯同在多倫多消防局工作，但索隆想轉職當警察。他在警察局中有人事關係──硬要說的話，那人該是他的現任『監護人』之類的──或許能讓他順利轉職；況且，警察跟消防員一向合作融洽，轉職應該不成問題。

「對，明天會跟路飛出去。那傢伙說我總忙著工作沒空陪他，所以得帶他去吃飯，堵住他的嘴。」艾斯低聲笑著，抓抓滿頭黑髮。黯淡燈光下那他滿臉雀斑仍然突出，也沒糟蹋那張俊臉，細細的棕色雀斑讓人更注意那完美的筆直鼻樑。

「用牛扒堵住他的嘴，他就會乖乖聽話了。」索隆大笑。

艾斯也大笑起來。好一陣子他才問：「這周末你又做那調調兒？」

索隆點點頭。「嗯，會好過點。」艾斯口中的『調調兒』是指索隆每月都會在周末『逃脫』一次，往北駛向接近魁北克市的安大略省。那裏有一個日式冥想道場，讓他覺得自己回到家鄉，回到『她』的身邊。他不知道這地方能救贖他、還是讓他繼續陷落。

酒保請他跟艾斯再喝了兩瓶酒──今天酒保心情似乎相當不錯──他倆輕擊酒瓶，發出『咯』的脆響。

※

這周剩下的日子在索隆眼裏十分漫長難挨；雖然他是個消防員，可是工作居然平淡無奇；斯摩格倒有找過他，告訴他入職警隊的事。他得參加體能測驗（小菜一碟，他肯定可以過關）還有入職筆試，筆試包括一堆多得嚇人的數學題目，題目倒不是花哨難題，況且數目一直是他的強項；可是如果他有更高學歷，該更有把握過關的。

還有兩個星期，下個月初（十月）索隆就要考試了，斯摩格給他塞了一本應試手冊；除了把手冊唸熟以外，倒沒有別的可以預備了。

這是他每月一次的休假，能讓他放鬆寬心。除了有什麼天災人禍，非讓索隆出動不可，否則局內的人每月月中都不會安他工作，實在寬容得教索隆吃驚；他知道艾斯一定暗地為他張羅過，讓其他人在月中頂替他工作。雖然局中只有艾斯才知道他睡不好，可是其他人一定也知道他很累了。

冥想道場『奧哈拉瀑布』位處安大略省東北方的寧謐一角。索隆大多會自行駕車，不想駕車的話則會乘坐火車到達。這周末他很想駕車往北，因為一路沿途都會看見深秋落葉，景色一定很漂亮；他也帶上了iPod nano讓旅途更輕鬆愉快。

他身旁的墨綠粗布袋內幾無一物；因為他在道場裏大多只會進行刻苦修行──修行不是為了鍛鍊，而是準備脫變、或是啟廸自我；重點是取得平衡──修行必須刻苦卻怡人、不得放縱沈迷，卻要辨明『所需』『所想』、並取得『所需』。這正是他修行的目的之一。

在日本時，母親兼劍道老師教會他冥想；他學習冥想，不是因為信仰或是哲學，倒是因為冥想能讓他平靜心境，靈如藥石。他會冥想修行，只是想逃避不住困擾自己的過去、想逃避城市生活；可是他沒法逃避失眠──其實那不算是失眠，不過是了無止境的夢境、記憶而已，只是不想再度經歷的記憶，只是想將之埋藏在腦海深處的幽暗記憶。可是，他睡著時沒法好好控制自己──因為那些幽暗記憶只能趁他睡著，掙脫他的桎梏，不住侵襲困擾他。

也就是說，索隆沒法安然入睡。

深綠粗布袋裏有一枝牙刷、一點水、肥皂、還有冥想用的淡黑道袍，以防萬一，他也帶上了手提電話；布袋裏還有三柄劍，他所珍視的三柄劍。除了道場以外，他還能在什麼地方、什麼時間練劍呢？他需要的東西不多，這樣就足夠了。

他總算找到停泊在地下車場的新款4門黑色吉普車。他的朋友烏索普在『弗蘭基機械維修公司』工作，索隆和烏索普跟店主弗蘭基是深交了；他倆本來替電影公司改裝這車拍電影，可是最後一刻非得把車子賣掉不可，索隆倒是十分喜歡這車；弗蘭基也很大方，半送半賣的把車子給他了；反正弗蘭基的生意火得要命，因為這傢伙手藝非凡，收費卻便宜得很；所以他的店子總是塞滿了顧客。

索隆星期六清晨就一直駛著吉普車，離開多倫多市，一邊聽著不同的樂隊歌曲：從Beatles、Opeth、Bob Marley、Led Zeppelin、City and Colour、System of a Down、Pink Floyd、The Guess Who、Bob Dylan到The Clash一直播個不停；前陣子在蒙特利爾找到一隊叫為Bedouin Soundclash的加拿大藉樂隊，他也聽他們的專輯；他也在播幾個日本樂團，比方說雷鬼樂團的The Pioneer，比方說經典的小虎隊，比方說表演另類搖滾的Eastern Youth。他涉獵的音樂領域十分廣闊，就只是不喜歡主流音樂──雖然他還能在某流行電台節目中聽到不錯的歌曲，但他還是喜歡經典曲目。因為他父親以前總愛聽經典歌曲。

他一邊聽著經典民謠Scarborough Fair，一邊看向廣闊無邊的橘金田野；他抓抓滿頭蒼綠短髮，腳下油門稍微加速，從城市的束縛中掙脫離開了。在城市裏駕駛吉普車幾乎寸步難行，可是在這種山高皇帝遠的郊區公路則能全速飆車，全速飆向兒時的郊區生活，索隆感到重獲部份自由了。

主唱的Scarborough的男子組合改唱Cecilia，悠揚悅耳的嗓音變得明快活潑，隨著輕快的鼓聲沙槌聲，索隆的指尖不自覺地輕敲方向盤，左手輕鬆地擱在車窗，微風輕輕拂過綠髮。

往『奧哈拉瀑布』的途中總是悠然安逸。

※

索隆推開車門步出車子，嘴角微勾，輕挨在大開的車門上，眺望眼前遼闊的山坡。一道石階沿著山坡中間攀援而上，一如他印象中的景致。

可是，這跟他印象中的景致有所不同。

幹嗎到處都是車子？這地方一向都不太繁囂，『奧哈拉瀑布』是個寧謐的道場，不會有太多人到訪，連停車場也是一向派不上用場，訪客隨便把車子停下來也成──所以現在他眼前的車子混亂得很，害他非得把車子泊在老遠的地方不可。

希望這地方不要太多人，否則索隆實在沒法靜下心來。他一手抓起布袋，把車子鎖好走向石階。他才走完石階就四處張望，馬上就看見一大班旅客──他們話裏帶點北歐口音， 索隆也沒法聽出他們來自哪裏，反正他們就是來加拿大旅行，應該要在這道場休息，所以這裏才會滿是車子。

要是他們真的要在這裏留宿，讓道場人滿為患的話，那就糟糕了。

索隆不再看向旅客，迅速登記好預訂的小屋。索隆是這道場的常客，也是會員，所以訂小屋總有價格優惠，也總能訂到景色最佳、位處崖壁俯瞰爾斯頓湖的小屋。仿如現在，初秋氣候溫和的時候，他總愛俯望閃閃發亮的湖面冥想，一直在屋子外面待至太陽西下；再次睜開雙眼時，總會看到滿空繁星。

他漫步走過小道，細心聆聽熟識的水池竹筒清脆擊石聲。這地方配上日式水池竹筒，讓他很滿意，因為這種聲音讓他更容易進行專注式冥想──精神專注於某件事上，讓他釐清紊亂的思維。淙淙注水聲、清脆擊石聲對他很有效──或許是讓他想到家鄉沖繩了。

他終於走到預訂的22號小屋。這屋的確很小，屋頂鋪滿了瓦片，瓦片間疏疏落落的長了小草，牆身以破舊的紅棕磗磈作裝飾，簡單木門前是小小的平臺，四周滿佈落葉斑斕的樹木。他記得只要一推門，就會看見印上竹枝木葉的日式花紙門，紙門內是冥想室，紙門外則是起居室、睡房、浴室之類的。紙門旁是淡棕色的結實花瓶，插了好幾株竹枝。設計簡單的浴室在大門旁邊，背向著湖色；這浴室只有淋浴器，沒有浴江──他倒是比較想浸浴呢。

索隆走進小屋，把布袋放在冥想室旁的睡房，翻出道袍。他趟開紙門，低頭把道袍整齊放在枕頭上，冥想室不大，中央又是一扇未拴上的門；他抬頭一看，燦爛陽光透過木框玻璃灑進室內，從窗子可俯瞰湖色樹叢，左邊的亂石叢旁，瀑布磅礡地往下衝（也許這就是『奧哈拉瀑布』的招牌景點），仿似一副油畫。

這地方讓索隆想到家鄉了。

※

他匆匆沖澡，走近崖壁的瀑布，正要坐下冥想時，卻聽到大門開關的聲音。他困惑的睜開一隻眼睛。哪個混球亂跑進來了？

屋內傳來細碎的腳步聲，那人似乎在不住翻找、翻找、翻找……他只得站起身來，透過紙門隱約看見人影，到底是哪個笨蛋搞錯小屋號碼了？有人突然猛力扯開紙門，要是紙門被這人撕破了，索隆也不會吃驚。

「啊。」高佻的金髮男人意外輕呼，顯然沒想過有人會像根木頭似的杆在這裏。他倆尷尬地互相瞪著，好一陣子金髮的陌生男人才說。

「該死的廚房在哪？」

TBC


	2. 【章二（上）：存在感】

【章二（上）：存在感】

「廚房？」索隆目瞪口呆。

「你耳朵有毛病？我不是說廚房嗎？」這金毛罵人倒不客氣，話裏還隱約帶點特殊口音。這傢伙是法國人吧？口音雖然不明顯，可是索隆聽著就礙耳。

「你腦袋才有毛病。」這金毛也太神經質了吧，讓索隆心裏有氣。「你亂闖進我的小屋，劈頭就問廚房在哪？我還沒聽這種白痴問題呢──居然想在這裏找廚房？想開灶就用那柴爐生火吧，你以為這裏是豪華酒店？豬頭！」

金毛倒是反駁得流利。「你說這麼一大堆，我還不曉得怎樣回應你呢；好吧，我逐點說清楚，讓你這豬頭也能明白。我『亂闖』進來？這裏的職員安排我住進這小屋的好不？這裏是22號小屋吧？睜大狗眼看清楚我的鑰匙！你這混球。」他一手把鑰匙推過來，幾乎戳上索隆的鼻子。「第二，我找的是『文明的』煮食工具，可不是柴木火爐！我又不是原始人……」他頓下來換口氣，索隆只能怔怔瞪著他，滿臉不可置信。這傢伙的鑰匙確實寫著『22號』，到底是怎麼回事？「最後，你剛才叫我什麼？你TM才是豬頭！」

這傢伙一口氣亂罵，索隆也搞不清楚他到底說完了沒有；可是他又噴髒話，所以索隆覺得自己該反擊了。「你這麼嘰哩呱啦地罵個不停，還算是『逐點說清楚』？」

金髮男人一怔，良久才理解這筋肉豬頭到底在說什麼。他幾乎忍不住咧嘴，只得暗自竊笑。「原來你才是原始人嘛，智商高得驚人欸！『逐點』說清楚，不就是指我按著你的話題，一個一個反駁嗎？你這原始人。」

索隆臉上一熱，縱使他在日本和加拿大已經努力練習對話，但英文畢竟不是自己的母語，說著總覺彆扭。他是知道『逐點』這詞的意思，可是剛才怒火攻心口不擇言，結果沒抓準機會反擊。「我知道那個詞的意思，王八蛋。」金髮男人還想反駁，索隆就趕在前頭說：「滾出去，鑰匙什麼的我才不管。我來這裏，就是想『單獨』度過這周末。要不是你像個三八似的吵吵鬧鬧，我或許還會將就一下。」

這讓金髮男人鮮明的海藍色雙眼──不，只有一隻，左眼被劉海完全遮住了──亮起怒火：「你剛才說我是什麼？」

「老子說──」索隆踏上一步，伸手戳向金毛的胸膛（這小舉動讓金髮男人不動聲息地皺眉），低聲怒道：「你是三八，卷卷眉。」

金髮男人呯的一聲把手裏的包包摔下──索隆暗笑，這傢伙的行裝包袱也太多了吧──然後挺起胸膛直瞪著索隆；剛才他一直冷淡地半垂著肩，比索隆矮上許多；站好的時候，身高竟快追上索隆，可是索隆還是高上一點，大概讓金髮男人怨恨死了。他危險的低聲問道：「欠揍嗎？草坪頭。」

索隆壞笑。「嘖，看你瘦得一把骨頭，老子一不小心還會揍死你呢。還是別胡來──」他只感到下顎一陣劇痛，就直挺挺倒在地上，還搞不清發生什麼事。那金毛三八該不是用金屬球棒揍他吧？自己居然看不到他抄傢伙？不對，用球棒揍人該有清脆的金屬聲，可是索隆只聽到熟識的肉體揍擊聲。

他忍著頭暈迅速跳起來，準備攻擊對方。他比較擅長用劍，但就算不帶傢伙，他也能把對方揍死；況且這金毛不配弄髒他的劍，不久前他才維修護理過三柄劍呀。剛才那記有夠嗆，可是索隆還是會光明正大地對付他；這傢伙既然敢膽偷襲、惹火自己，那就做好被揍死的覺悟吧。

「承人不備偷襲，手段有夠下流。」索隆輕衊道，居高臨下的等著火爆金毛再次突襲。他看到那端正的五官憤怒得扭曲，知道這傢伙又要攻擊了，於是伸手一抓，精準地接住了猛攻過來的長腿，往前一推，試著把那傢伙牢牢鎖在身下。可是那金毛倒是靈巧得緊，被抓住的長腿往內一轉，手往地上一撐，左腳就猛地踹進索隆胸腹。索隆粗喘一聲，不得不放開這壞傢伙的腿。

媽的，這小子踢人超痛！

他不得不承認，跟這傢伙幹架比冥想更讓他輕鬆自在，更讓他精神百倍。這金毛絕不如外表般軟弱，光是說他『踢人超痛』也實在太客氣了。

可是索隆堅信自己比這傢伙強，他『一定得』比這傢伙強，而且非用實力證明不可。自己可不會被這金毛三八輕易擱倒，好好教訓過他後，就要一腳把他踢到外面摔個狗吃屎。索隆要用踢的對付他；踢人反被倒踢，這才夠諷刺嘛。

「這次不是偷襲了吧？豬頭？」金髮男人奚落訕笑，嗓音卻冷淡溫和，害索隆臉上漲紅──都是氣的。

索隆低聲咳嗽，使勁順過氣來，剛才肺腑差點沒被踢爆。他鬆鬆拳頭，壞笑著回嘴：「不是偷襲，只是僥倖而已。」

金髮男人氣得大吼著攻擊：「這次如何──」索隆先避過右腿，再牢牢抓住左腳腿彎，抵在自己的頸彎。對方不自在的低咕，右腳一抬直接踢向索隆腰側。索隆倒早有準備。

他輕鬆抬起左肘等著，也著不著使力。長腿直接撞上手肘，索隆滿意地聽到這傢伙痛得砸嘴──猛力戳在腿窩間肯定痛死了──然後開始攻擊。他稍稍蹲下身子，使勁把掌中的腿（金髮男人的大腿還被牢牢鎖住，死死抵在自己的頸窩）往上一抬向前一甩，那躁動不安的傢伙就直直摔上冥想室對面的牆壁。他抓著金髮男人的肩膀，手肘抵著他的脖子，壓住他的攻擊，把他死死釘在牆上。這麼一陣騷亂，紙門（還）沒有被弄破，實在太幸運了。

索隆把他抵在牆上，這傢伙卻死命掙扎，索隆只得全身壓著他不容他掙脫。他倆都累得猛喘大氣。索隆抬頭邪笑道：「玩夠了吧？」真是的，自己還沒動真格呢。

金髮男人挑頭壞笑，蒼藍眸子輕衊地瞄著他：「怎麼可能？」

這傢伙只剩右腳抵地，卻還能抬起骨感右膝，靈巧地撬開索隆的手臂。索隆腹誹，這傢伙怎麼還是雙手抄兜？他倆在使勁爭持──一人要掙開對方的桎梏，一人卻要繼續禁錮對方──但金髮男人顯然要成功了，因為索隆的手臂已經不再抵著他的頸項。他惡劣壞笑，肩上一用力就掙開索隆的控制，從牆上滑落，索隆來不及抓住他。

這傢伙靈活狡滑，真TM像條蛇。

金髮男人一邊脫身，一邊快速踢向索隆的腿彎，讓他差點失去平衡；然後雙手抵地，利用自己靠牆的有利位置，腳往上一揮踢向牆身，長腿帶著作用力直直砍向索隆頭頂。

索隆千機一髮間閃身避過，目瞪口呆地盯著地板破開的大洞，木條地板塊塊斷裂。那單薄的男人優雅地站好，穿著黑色Puma球鞋的腳尖抵地。他倆都使勁地冒汗喘氣，卻死盯著對方久久不動，時間仿佛停頓，他倆眼裏只剩怨念驚愕。

金髮男人突然從兜裏掏出什麼，讓索隆渾身繃緊，準備隨時攻擊。金髮男人輕衊的勾著嘴角，一手捏著香煙一手握著打火機，像是向警察示意無辜似的。那隻海藍的眼睛一直盯著索隆，然後轉過頭去半垂著眼點煙。他把打火機放回褲袋，愜意地吐煙，就像寒冬吐息似的。

索隆一怔，臉上還是兇狠的表情，防範金髮男人偷襲自己，卻沒想過會被對方的說話殺個措手不及。

「我該睡哪？」

索隆繃緊著聲帶，狠狠道：「去你的！跟我打了這麼久，你以為我會讓你留下來？」

金髮男人聳聳肩。「這房間的錢我付了，我要留下來也由不得你。好了，我該睡哪？」

索隆沒輒得快哀嚎了。「你就不能換個房子嗎？」

「客滿了，我只能睡這小屋。」

綠髮劍士頭痛得捏捏鼻樑。「怎麼可──全部客滿？該死的旅客。睡哪隨便你，總之別礙著我。還有，不要再找碴了。」索隆指指被金髮男人踹破的地板。「我不想再肆意破壞。你這白痴，這是破壞公物，要賠償的人可是你。」

「我？躲開的人是你欸。」

「去你的！我還不該閃開嗎？乖乖讓你踹爆我的腦袋不成？」索隆悶悶地反諷道。

金髮男人叼著致癌物輕笑著，讓索隆有點不爽。不，他是非常不爽，看到那該死的賊笑他就大火。「喔哦，你也知道我能踹爆你的腦袋。」

索隆冷哼。「你想太多了，那不過是誇張手法而已。」

「嘿，這搞不好不是誇張手法呢。」輕盈的金髮男人挪挪腳尖，深深吸了一口，悠然自得地輕掂香煙，緩緩地吐出煙來。「你那化石級別的豬頭腦袋，我倒不知道知道能不能踹爆呢，史前原始人。」

索隆耗盡一切冥想帶來的恬適平和，才能按捺著不一拳把那該死的小白臉揍飛到牆上。他真的耗盡吃奶的勁，才能忍耐下來，天曉得他真的盡全力了。

※

山治不曉得自己幹嗎來到這裏，他真的不曉得，他只是一時興起，想逃離蒙特利爾，才來到這裏的。最近他受可怕的回憶困擾，不得不向臭老頭請假，臭老頭還半開玩笑地叫他去西藏找個道場『尋求真我』。臭老頭當然是個混球，可是他這不正經的話，倒讓山治興起上網尋找加拿大道場的念頭──最好在魁北克省或是安大略省附近。他想穿州過省，轉換一下心情──畢竟他許久沒到過安大略省了。

他偶爾點進『奧哈拉瀑布』的網頁，景色似乎不錯，所以他收拾好行李，準備外遊兩天。他向老頭討了兩天假期，也讓老頭不要趁自己不在撩事鬥非。臭老頭一邊爆髒話，一邊朝他直丟湯勺（幸好他剛好把門摔上）；山治也搞不清楚臭老頭到底是不是堅信『愛者打也』，也隨他去了。

可是山治沒想過這鬼地方會這麼多人啊。自己該不會那麼衰，恰好遇上什麼佛誕冥想節吧？就是因為旅客突然飆升（櫃台美麗的服務員小姐親切地如此解釋），所以自己才不得不跟這草坪頭笨蛋呆在一個小屋，而且這小屋居然還TM沒有廚房！他千里迢迢帶來一堆食物，卻得學原始人用柴火烹調！居然是柴火！教他這頂級廚師情何以堪？雖然，憑著他出神入化的廚藝，用柴火煮食也不成問題啦……

山治瞪著屋子前的瀑布，抓起小石伸到崖外。他鬆開手，看著小石直往下掉，石子落入瀑布水霧，再也看不見，也聽不見它落水的聲音。他怔怔盯著崖下，良久才坐下來面向湖水。

那該死的綠藻頭把冥想室佔了（反正他也不懂得冥想，換他進去也只是瞎鬧），山治只得交疊著腿坐下來，呆呆看著湖面。他能做到的。要是那豬頭也會冥想，自己也一定能做到的。靠。

……雖然他從沒試過冥想。

他閉上眼睛，試著想起讓自己心平氣和的東西──慢著，冥想時該什麼也不想吧？放空腦袋什麼的……可是他做不到，思維比平常更要紊亂。

媽的，他怎麼可能用柴火煮食啊？

山治趴在地上，懊惱得緊抓著滿頭金髮。「靠，我到底在這裏幹嗎？」他低聲自問，又深吸口氣。「好吧……再來。」

他又閉上眼睛，眼前一片黑暗。他聽到遠方的海鷗鳴叫，左邊的磅礡水聲，努力不讓這些聲音騷擾自己，反倒讓這些聲音成為冥想的藥引。可是說易行難──可惡，他沒法冷靜下來啊。屋內那個腦殘到底是怎麼樣做到的？

他不得不承認，跟那筋肉白痴幹架讓他滿身舒爽；那傢伙很惹人討厭，卻是幹架的好對手。搞不好這豬頭好好打一架，比冥想什麼的還要讓他放鬆寬心。可是他知道壓力不能單靠動手動腳消除，心境不平靜也是不行的。那綠藻頭似乎知道該怎樣做，讓山治超不爽的。那豬頭怎麼可能是個專家啊？

突然一陣微風刮過，輕輕拂上他的肩膀，引誘他睜開雙眼。他照辦了，迅速翻身坐好。他實在沒法平靜下來。他耷拉著肩，試著點煙，可是打火機也跟他對著幹，只得輕顫著長長呼氣，又稍微冷靜地吸一口氣，試著把嘴裏的香煙點了，煙霧輕輕揚揚地微過崖壁。他呆呆站著，凝視崖下被落日抹上橘紅的閃爍湖面，還有散落分佈在湖上的樹叢小島。轉眼已經傍晚七時半了，教他大吃一驚。今早跟那綠髮怪人幹架過後，他再沒對那傢伙說過話，也沒有吃過東西──因為他不想接近那該死的柴木火爐，反正他肚子不餓。

纖長的手指把玩著香煙濾嘴，眼睛瞟向小屋，透過玻璃窗隱約看到那淡黑道袍墨綠短髮，一動不動地平靜打坐。山治恨得雙眼發紅。那傢伙已經坐著整整五小時了。這五小時間，山治只能不住在小屋旁邊散步閒逛，那傢伙到底怎樣做到的？整整五小時雷打不動耶。

山治終於按捺不住好奇心，把香煙丟到崖下，滿腔怨念地走向小屋。自己竟得做這種事，落得如此下場？

山治繞過小屋走到背向湖水的大門，然後悄聲步進。之前他把東西留在浴室，所以他走進去，換上了寬鬆舒適的灰色褲子、黑色汗衫，就偷偷靠近那竹葉紙門，悄悄趟開道小縫，向內一瞇。只見那傢伙像塊石似的動也不動。山治乾脆把紙門一把扯開，慢慢走進冥想室。那綠髮男人依舊毫無動靜，似乎根本沒注意。也好，山治不用交代什麼，就可以直接學這傢伙冥想。

他不動聲息地走進去，赤腳踏在木製地板上沒半點聲響，抓過坐墊，一屁股在那傢伙面前坐下，也不管會不會發出聲音──反正那傢伙還是雷打不動。

山治堅信，這傢伙確是冥想專家。

山治在坐墊上一面糾結，歪著頭凝視眼前綠髮混蛋。他模仿那混帳的坐姿，盤著腿腳掌朝天；他又細細打量對方，試著揣摸冥想的方法，試著照做。他緊閉著眼，努力摒除外間的打擾，集中精神。

山治呆著整整五分鐘，才忍不住挫敗低吼，大火地使勁抓搔眉毛髮際。冥想什麼的根本『不可能』做到！可是讓他更大火的是，對面那綠毛已經老僧入定了，所以冥想什麼的應該是『可能』做到的！光想到這點他就氣得不行，雖然他根本不認識眼前這混帳，可是他半點不想輸給這傢伙。

他沒注意到自己正呆呆盯著對方（他正神遊太虛），那混帳卻紋風不動，只剩嘴巴輕挪：「你在幹嗎？」

山治嚇了一跳。媽的，這豬頭一直都知道自己進來了。哎，自己才是豬頭啊。他斂下心神試著裝酷。「就冥想唄，白痴。」

那綠毛混球的聲音毫無起伏。「你的冥想功夫爛透了。」

山治啞口無言，害他氣得不行；那傢伙竟敢笑話他，也讓他超大火。「混蛋。我又不是經常幹這無聊事。」

「冥想不是無聊事，你的『所謂』冥想才無聊。」山治還想反駁，那傢伙卻厲眼瞪著他，害他說不出話來。山治連他睜眼了也不知道。「冥想才不無聊。」

山治總算能發聲了，卻沒法管束自己的嘴。「去你的。冥想超無聊，光靠冥想能得到什麼？你就呆在這裏，白白浪費了五小時──你又得到什麼？」

「可多了。」那混帳倒是言簡意賅。「連冥想的好處都不知道，你在這裏幹嗎？」

「我……」這句語觸到他的痛處了。他聽了這句話，沒有衝動踹爆他的頭，卻覺得自己很無助。『我到底在這裏幹嗎』，這陣子，他一直都在反覆追問自己。他到底在這裏幹嗎。山治只得靠怒氣憤慨發洩挫敗感：「去死，通通都去死。」他猛喝一聲，然後又悄聲道：「我要走了。」

這種事不過在浪費時間而已。山治走出冥想室，看到那綠毛混蛋漫不在乎的聳聳肩，重新開始冥想，於是更大火了。他使勁趟上紙門，怒氣沖沖地走進浴室，把門甩上。他無力地挨在門上深吸呼，好一陣子才焦躁地換上牛仔褲，拉上襪子，一個不穩幾乎摔在淋浴間。他抓起行李，一頭衝出浴室，匆匆走向大門。

他要走了。管那混蛋去死。

他使勁把行李摔在地上牆上，發出呯然巨響。他彎下身去穿上球鞋，鞋帶隨便一繫就站起來盯著大門，盯著他的逃生出口。良久，他才瞟向地上亂糟糟的行李，毫不遲疑地迅速撿起來，手抓著門把卻猶豫不決。他冷冷地盯著門把，然後匆匆閉上眼睛扯開大門。門吱呀一聲蕩開了。他一腳踏出去。

他離開了，再也不回頭。

※

索隆才聽到大門關上，就衝到門前呆立，心裏把自己罵了個遍。那金毛每個神情、每個動作都痛苦地尖叫求助；自己雖然不會雞婆得替別人作心理輔導，可是他也是過來人，知道冥想能讓人心境平和；那傢伙卻不懂得冥想，也不知道冥想的好處，真是爛透了。他的母親曾說過，所有人都應該學會冥想，所以那擅自闖進來、滿嘴惡言的金毛也該學會冥想。所有人都應該蒙受啟廸，不論如何這也是不容忽視的。

不論那傢伙讓自己有多大火也罷。

他轉開門把，使勁扯開大門，一陣狂風把他吹得頭昏腦脹。空中烏雲密佈，連太陽也全被擋住，看來快下雨了。

眼角瞄到那頭金髮腳步不穩地走下山坡，大概是風太猛，行李也太重了。索隆不自在地低吼，急步追上去。金髮男人才剛要走下石階，索隆就從他身後吼道：「喂！」

金髮男人轉過身來，五官扭出驚愕的表情。

「要學嗎？」索隆自信滿滿地問，對自己的舉動卻毫無底氣。

那高佻的男人顯然給唬得怔住了。「欸？」

「冥想啦。」索隆直接問道：「到底要不要學？你這混蛋。」

金髮男人揚揚卷眉，半信半疑地問：「你要教我？」

索隆不作一聲，讓這傢伙自己領悟好了。

他倆瞪著對方，良久金髮男人才嘆口氣，別過目光，看著身旁的樹木。他像是看著枝葉在烈風中擺動，強風輕易把枯黃的葉子從枝頭撕離。或許他在暗忖，既然快要下雨了，留在這裏過夜比較好。

可是那金髮男人卻燦爛地笑了。「你的所謂冥想方式，難道就是坐在溫室裏進行光合作用？笨蛋綠藻頭？」

索隆氣得幾乎顏面抽搐，幸好及時忍住，冷笑道：「你想我用你的靶子眉射飛標？」

單薄的金髮男人緩步走到山上，卷眉危險地挑了挑，喉頭卻忍不住溜出笑聲。

TBC


End file.
